


Proposal (sometime before Memories...)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [21]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Akanishi Jin (mentioned), Katori Shingo (mentioned), M/M, Nakajima Raiya (mentioned), Yamada Chihiro (mentioned), Yamada Misaki (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	

There are only a few events that everybody from the Associate are gathered together, namely countdown. And of course at the end of the year there are always plenty of music specials that everybody from the Associates is at, but even at countdown not everybody can make it, especially KanJani 8 and Johnny’s West as they usually have to make their way from Osaka to Tokyo, or they are doing their own countdown at Osaka Dome.  
(In fact, it's more likely to get them all together at Music Station Super Live because NOBODY wants to miss that)  
But this time, everybody is here.  
Even the ones that have left the Associate and have their own lives now, are back where they started.  
It feels like a real gathering and it feels like everybody is definitely here.

This is where they all began, this is where they grew up and this is where they have spent most of their time (besides school and home) before debut.  
NHK hall is getting a massive renovation and expansion, and it won’t ever look the same again.  
From ‘Flash & Jump’, to ‘Idol on Stage’ and ‘Music Jump’, ‘Pop Jam’, then of course, ‘The Shounen Club’ which is still very much ongoing.  
The older generations remember all the rehearsals and shows they did on this stage.  
The younger generations remember watching a lot of variety shows on this stage, as well as rehearsals and a lot of filming.  
There are too many memories for everybody.

That damn ring has been burning a hole in Yuto’s pocket for way too long.  
He’s been meaning to propose, he really has, and he wants the perfect way to propose to Yamada.  
But there is never a perfect moment.  
Either the moment he wants to do it, it’s too late; or Yamada seems to have a seventh sense and usually ruin the moment.

When Yuto told Yamada’s family, they were all over the moon. Yamada’s parents welcomed him to the family officially; Misaki hugged him and told him she can’t wait to officially call him a brother and Chiihiro just smiled and told him that official or not, he’s always been a brother to her, whilst her husband just sits and nods away.  
They never once asked him how he is planning to propose, nor did they offer him any advice. The only thing Yamada’s mother said was ‘do whatever you think is right, because Ryosuke will love it no matter what’.  
He has been tempted to ask Chinen and Keito what they think, but he decided against it afterwards because he is pretty sure Chinen will come up with one of the most unrealistic plan and make them go through with it, and Keito will just agree to whatever Chinen says (he is that easy going).  
He wanted to ask Yabu about it, being the only reliable figure of Hey! Say! Jump (and still the only one reliable after all this years), but he decided against that eventually too, because Yabu will go all excited for him before going all overprotect big brother on him for Yamada’s sake as if he is slightly schizophrenic.

So he went to Kamenashi.  
Everybody assumed because Kamenashi and Yamada were both generations of Kindaichi (or as Tsuyoshi keeps calling them Kinda-san and Kinda-yon), they have more in common and that they spend more time in private together.  
And also Yamada does a very good impression of Kamenashi (He does too, but no one really knows about it except for Yamada and Kamenashi).  
The thing is, both Yuto and Yamada see a lot of Kamenashi (together or on their own).  
Whilst Yamada and Kamenashi were both Kindaichi, Kamenashi has been always been Yuto’s big brother, right from the start. He was there through Nobuta, and ten years later when he was a ballerina (or Ballerino, as he was called in the special) and he is the Robin Hood of Japan, they were told to do promotion together because it was being aired on the same channel.

_“You know he wouldn’t say no, right?” Kamenashi has said when Yuto told him he wanted to propose._  
_“I know, but there’s always that fear...”_  
_“I am not sure why you’re scared.” Kamenashi says. “It’s just a matter of making things official for the two of you. Whilst neither of you have admitted nor denied the fact that you are together, everybody know.” Yuto looks at him helplessly. “What do you want from me?”_  
_“Ideas, I guess? I know Ryosuke too well, and I don’t know what he wants anymore because we have done all the big stuff now.”_  
_“Yamada doesn’t do grand gestures.” Kamenashi said. “But he treasures memories and things that mean a lot to him.”_  
_“I know that, but most of our memories growing up are together and we have been at work most of the time. I can’t really just ask him to fly out to Korea or Hawaii where we have special memories. He isn’t sceptical but Chinen is, and if we fly off together, Chinen will plant ideas into his head and he’d expect something to happen.”_  
_“You have pointed out the most important part already.” Kamenashi smiled. “Most of the time. Working together. Surely there’s something that’s going to put these two things together that will make a great memory, without having to FLY somewhere, which is a grand gesture?”_

“Yutti. You okay?” Chinen asks as he taps the taller boy’s shoulder. “You look well pale.” Yamada looks at him before taking his hand, checking his temperature.  
“Your hands are cold.” Yamada says, his eyebrows furrow. “You said you weren’t feeling well this morning.”  
“I’m okay.” Yuto answers. Then his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it off and it is Kamenashi’s message.

Kamenashi: do it.

Yuto lifts his head to look at Kamenashi, who has his phone in his hand whilst talking to Akanishi and Koki.  
Even though they have left Johnny’s, they can’t miss the last day of NHK hall. They have spent way too much time here and there are too many memories.  
“Who is it?” Yamada asks.  
“Raiya.” Yuto answers. “He said mum asks if we want to have dinner with them tonight.”  
“Oh okay.” Yamada smiles as he slots his hand into Yuto’s. “I was thinking what to have for dinner. Your mum saved me.”  
“Well she did give birth to me.” Yuto presses a kiss on his head.

Yuto: not in front of everybody!

Kamenashi looks at his phone, then turns to look at Yuto as if to say ‘do it or I’ll for it for you’.  
Yuto shivers.

“Can’t believe they are getting rid of this place. I mean, it definitely needs a renovation, but totally bulldozing it? It aches my heart.” Yabu says. “I have spent so much time round here doing homework. Serious.”  
“It’s so strange that we have spent stupid amount of time here and it feels like yesterday when it happened, but I can’t recall anything that’s important.” Chinen says.  
“When the first Hey! Say! 7 debut and all you sang was ‘yay-yaaay-yeah’?” Yuya asks.  
“I remember the time when I have exams and I refused to go on stage because I haven’t finished my revision. Then Yabu said there’s never a point when we finished revision because we just want to keep going.” Inoo-chan smiles. “That feels like years ago.”  
“It is YEARS ago.” Hikaru says.  
“I know this is going to sound really insensitive of me, but I didn’t spend that much time here.” Keito says, scratching his head. “But my first ever performance is right here though. I sang papa’s song.”  
“Remember during rehearsal Kamenashi-kun told Keito to keep walking down the straight line?” Dai-chan says, joining into the group conversation.  
“He followed that damn line. Neither Kota nor I know what to do with him because he was so tense!” Hikaru says.  
“And he keeps looking at the camera. It was hilarious.” Dai-chan says.  
“Hey.” The nine of them turns and it was Ryutaro with Shintaro. They haven’t seen Ryutaro since he left.  
“It’s been too long.” Chinen says. Ryutaro smiles and nods.  
“It’s so weird to know this place is going.” Ryutaro says. “Anyways, I am going to say hi to everyone.”  
“It’s good seeing you here Ryu-chan.” Yamada smiles. “We have missed you.”  
“It’s good to see you too.” Ryutaro answers. “And I am glad you’re finally with Yuto. Part of me wanted to see it all unfold, it’s been too long. The other part of me is glad that I have escaped the awkwardness.”

The rest of them cover their mouths and try not to laugh out loud.  
Yamada and Yuto look at each other.  
It is as if the world knows they have been dancing around each other and it is as if the world has been waiting for them to get together.  
And the moment they do get together, the world sing and dance with them and tell them how much awkwardness has been around.

“JUMP!” Tsubasa shouts, waving at JUMP. “Tackey is trying to get a headcount on who’s coming for drinks and dinner afterwards at the usual place, you guys in?”  
“Yeah!” Inoo answers.  
“All nine of us!” Dai-chan shouts.  
“Keep it down Arioka. You’re so loud!” Matchy shouts back.  
“Sorry!” Dai-chan answers.  
“Do we have time?” Yamada ask Yuto.  
“We won’t be here for too long anyway, they probably wouldn’t let us stay until late.” Yuto says. “Let’s go backstage.” Yuto whispers. Yamada nods as the two of them slowly back away from everybody and headed towards backstage away from everybody. They walk through the familiar corridor and back to the room where they have spent their mornings, afternoons and even evenings.  
“The amount of time I have slept on this sofa…” Yuto says as they enter the room. “Nothing’s changed.” Yuto sits on the sofa before lying down and tucking himself onto it, then he realises he is a bit too tall and dangles his legs off the end. “The sofa still has that really annoying sticky out bit that always poke my ribs if I lay on the side.”  
“I remember seeing you sleeping on this sofa right here.” Yamada says, sitting on the floor next to the sofa and brushes a strand of Yuto’s hair away from his face. “Even though Dai-chan is the one that is known to sleep everywhere, you seemed to be the one that we always caught sleeping.”  
“No one ever caught me sleeping.” Yuto smiles and closes his eyes. “I always wake up at the right time.”  
“Only because Yabu-kun wakes you just in time.” Yamada answers. “Shift a bit?”  
“Do you think I can?” Yuto smirks.  
“I am only little. You keep telling me that.” Yamada says, sitting on the edge before wiggling onto the sofa and tucks himself into Yuto like a little spoon. Even Yamada’s legs are dangling off the sofa. He tangles his legs with Yuto’s. Yuto wraps his arm round Yamada’s middle to keep him from falling off the sofa.  
“I think we are getting too big for this.” Yuto answers, shifting himself a little further into the sofa and pulls Yamada with him.  
“We used to sleep on different end of the sofa. It was easier that way.” Yamada says.  
“God I can still remember how bad your feet smell.” Yuto says, his nose wrinkling. “In fact, I am pretty sure I can smell them still.”  
“Your feet don’t smell like roses, I can promise you.” Yamada answers. “I hate to see this place go. I have so many fond memories here.”  
“Even when we were fighting?”  
“Even when we were fighting.” Yamada answers. “Those memories might not be good memories, but they are important because it helped us to be who we are, and they helped shape us.”  
“Do you remember I got really angry with you because you pinched my nipple and it was sore after a long day of rehearsal from rubbing on the t-shirt?” Yuto asks.  
“I don’t think it’s a long day of rehearsal.” Yamada answers. “I still personally think it’s growing pain. Sensitive nipple.” Yuto’s hand reaches out and pinch Yamada’s nipple. “WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?”  
“Testing my theory.” Yuto laughs. “Is it sore?”  
“Of course it is!” Yamada says, rubbing his chest. “You pinched me!”  
“Exactly.” Yuto says. “You pinched me back then too. Let’s make it even.”  
“Are you picking a fight?” Yamada asks but Yuto tightens his arm round Yamada’s middle.  
“You said our fights are important because it helps us being who we are.” Yuto says, pressing a kiss on the back of Yamada’s head. “And you are plenty important to me. You make sure I eat, you make sure I won’t get too engrossed into things and the most of all you showed me what love is.”  
“You’re important to me too. You’re the one that make me want to work hard.”  
“I was your competition.” Yuto says.  
“You are still my competition.” Yamada corrects him. “One of them, but definitely the most worthy one.”  
“That important huh?”  
“You are important to me.” Yamada says, patting his hand. “No matter what. We’ve been through too much not to be important in each other’s life.”  
“Important enough to be kept around all the time?”  
“Important enough to be kept around, close by, all the time, forever.” Yamada says.  
“Important enough to marry?” Yuto asks quietly. Yamada freezes in his embrace.  
“Are you serious?” Yamada asks, turning his head to look at Yuto, before he turns on the spot and shifts himself up to actually face Yuto.  
“I don’t think I am serious enough.” Yuto says, sliding the other hand into his back pocket and pulls out the ring that has been sitting there for too long. It’s in white gold and shaped like a pair of wings.  
“You know this is not a joking matter.”  
“I know this is not a joking matter.” Yuto says, lifting the ring between their faces. “And I am 100% serious. Am I important enough for you to marry to?”

Yamada recognises the engraving on the inside.  
Crescent Luna.  
He loves Crescent Luna (so does a lot of people but he buys everything from Crescent Luna, like literally - everything), and he knows the Crescent Luna catalogue like the back of his hand.  
This design is not a Crescent Luna design, but the engraving on the inside says otherwise.

“Where did you… It can’t be… But...”  
“The ring?” Yuto asks and Yamada nods. “I contacted the Crescent Luna design team and told them what I wanted because I couldn’t find anything that means something. So I gave them my design and they made it.”  
“Wings.” Yamada says, touching the ring. Yuto nods.  
“Like my name.” Yuto answers, blushing before lowering his hand. Yamada looks at Yuto and nods. He looks confused.  
“You’re important enough for me to marry.” Yamada answers.  
“Are you sure?” Yuto asks, his eyes wide.  
“What, are you expecting me to say no?” Yamada asks.  
“No. I just didn’t think it’d be like this.” Yuto answers. “I thought I’d at least be on my knees, you know?” Yamada laughs.  
“I think this is perfect. We are on the sofa that we have spent too much time catching on sleep and in the same room where we have spent too much time doing our homework.” Yamada answers. “It just a bit upsetting because this room is not going to be here ever again after today and it’s filled with so many memories that means so much to me. To us.”  
“We’ll make new memories.” Yuto says.  
“By the way.”  
“Yeah?” Yuto asks.  
“Are you going to put the ring on my finger?” Yamada asks.  
“Sorry.” Yuto smiles. “I got distracted.” He says and holds the ring up to their faces again. “Yamada Ryosuke. The most important person in my life besides my parents and my little brother. And the rest of JUMP. Would you marry me?”  
“Yes.” Yamada answers with a smile as Yuto slides the ring onto his finger. The wings wraps round his finger and the grooves on the ring itself feel nice against his skin.  
“I love you.” Yuto says, wrapping Yamada into his arms as the two of them kiss. Then Yamada’s phone buzzes as they break away from each other. “Cock blocker.” Yuto sighs and Yamada pulls out his phone.

Chinen: Where are you hiding? I assumed you’re with Yutti. Also. PROPOSE.

“Huh.”  
“What is it?” Yuto asks.  
“Chii asks where are hiding.” Yamada says. “He also asks if I have proposed yet.”  
“WHAT?” Yuto says.  
“Well.” Yamada starts, rolling off the sofa, stands up before pulling out a case from his pocket and pulls out a ring. “I called Crescent Luna and had this made.” He grabs Yuto’s hand and slot the ring onto his finger. It’s a simple band with a landscape of a mountain range engraved onto the band. “I guess you and I have the same idea.” He points at the design. “Yama.”  
“How long have you had the ring?” Yuto asks.  
“Too long.” Yamada answers and pulls Yuto up from the sofa. “Chii said I need to do it soon before you beat me to it. I was going to do it today on stage after everybody leaves. This place means too much to us.”  
“I know.” Yuto answers and takes his hand. “Let’s go and join them.”

*

“Ryosuke. Yutti.” Chinen says as he pulls Yamada and Yuto away from the crowd with Keito who just looks confuse and is following Chinen. For someone that small, Chinen surely has a lot of strength that he looks. ”What is that on your finger?”  
“A ring.” Yamada answers.  
“And on your finger?” Chinen asks, looking up at Yuto.  
“A ring.” Yuto repeats.  
“When did it happen?” Chinen asks, Keito still isn’t sure what is happening.  
“Just now.” Yamada answers and holds his hand over Chinen’s mouth. “Before you scream it out loud to tell the world, Yuto proposed first. We had the same idea, but his plan is a lot more romantic than mine.”  
“I winged it.” Yuto shows one of his toothy smiles. “No pun intended.”  
“Congratulations.” Chinen answers. “I just needed to know.”

Keito suddenly clicks and realises what happened.

“OH MY GOD.” He says a little bit too loud and everybody looks at him. Yamada and Yuto both blush and quickly move with Chinen and Keito to join the group gathered together on stage.  
“Alright?” Kamenashi asks as he stands behind Yuto and Yamada.  
“Yeah.” Yuto turns his head and smiles.  
“You two coming with us for a drink?” Kamenashi asks.  
“Yeah.” Yamada answers. “I thought Takizawa-kun has already confirmed the number?”  
“I wasn’t sure if you two coming or not.” Kamenashi says, throwing his arms round their shoulders. “Giving the change of situation.” Kamenashi pulls the hands up with their rings glisten in the lights. “Congratulations. So... Is Yuto going to be a Yamada, or is Yama-chan going to be a Nakajima?”

Everybody turn and look at the two of them before directing their glaze at their hands with the ring on. Both Yamada and Yuto feel like everybody is trying to drown them with hugs and pats on their heads and shoulders. Chinen and Keito step away from the crowd with Kamenashi.

“I wanted to do that.” Chinen sulks. “Ryosuke stopped me before I had a chance.”  
“I tried.” Keito sighs. “But the two of them moved too quickly.”  
“It wasn’t the right moment. And you two are too far from the crowd. I’ve gotten the maximum effect.” Kemenashi smiles. “You have lots to learn.”

Eventually Matchy claps after congratulating them and everybody goes quiet and steps away from the newly engaged couple.

“Right. I think NHK is about to kick us out so let’s head to the bar. I think Tackey has booked the usual place?” Matchy asks and Takizawa nods. “Excellent. We’ll head that way.”

*

“Do you think it’s time we can sneak out now?” Yamada asks. “I’m starting to get a bit hungry.”  
“I think so.” Yuto answers. “Problem is, Higashiyama-san is right by the door with Okamoto-san and we’re going to get a slashing before we make it out.”  
“The back door towards Keito is open.” Yuya says quietly as he walks past.  
“Kota is standing there to keep it open.” Hikaru says as he walks past too, right behind Yuya.  
The two of them scan the room and find Keito, who is talking to Ryutaro, who has his back towards Yabu. They move towards Keito as Yamada’s phone beeps.

Dai-chan: Got both yours and Yuto’s coat from the cloakroom. Will meet you at the door.

Yamada hands his phone over to Yuto, who quickly glance at the screen when everybody suddenly cheers. Shingo has picked up Chinen like he used to, and everybody has shifted their concentration that way. Suddenly realise what the rest of JUMP are doing.  
They are creating a decoy for them to leave without people noticing.  
The two of them rushes towards Yabu, who pats their shoulders with a smile and tilts his head towards the door.  
Dai-chan and Inoo-chan are both at the back door with their coats and Yuto’s car key.

“Congrats you two.” Inoo-chan says. “I don’t suspect anything is going to change but it’s just so good to know you’re making it official.”

The two of them hugs Inoo-chan and Dai-chan before heading towards Yuto’s car who is parked just round the corner.

“One thing we know is that JUMP is always good when it comes to team work.” Yuto says, starting his car before driving off towards home.  
“Raiya never message you, did he?” Yamada asks.  
“No he didn’t.” Yuto answers. “It was niichan telling me to propose.”  
“So it means we can have dinner now, right?” Yamada asks. “Because I only just remembered I have food at home. Don’t want the strawberries going to waste.”  
“Excellent.” Yuto answers. “Nothing beats a home-cooked meal by the most important person in my life after you proposed, right?”  
“I proposed too!” Yamada says.  
“Yes. Yes you did.” Yuto says, grabbing his hands. “Just not fast enough.”


End file.
